Resurgent
by yodelehehoo
Summary: I slump to the ground again. I look up expecting to see the white ceiling but instead I see a gun barrel right above me. Its over, its done, I think to myself, anticipating the final blow. I hear a gun shot but I don't feel any pain, instead a body falls to the ground next to me.- They have saved the Chicago experiment, but the battles not nearly over.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Welcome to my first FF! (Fan Fiction) I am soo excited for this fanfic! So most of you know the ending to Allegiant, right? Okay so this is kind of an alternative ending but consider this the fourth book to the Divergent series.. like Allegiant ended right where this starts. Okay? Okay. (lol just finished Tfios like a month ago) **

**I hope you enjoy and I would love some feedback or suggestions on this story! Sorry if their are any errors I didn't have much time to edit..**

**disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any of its rights. **

(Tris's P.O.V)

As we walk through the long hallways there is only one thing that runs through my mind. I would never deliver you to your own execution. I would never deliver you to your own execution. A thought hits me, he is not doing this out of love.. he is doing this out of guilt. I can't let him do this. I look over at my brother and he is shaking, a thin line of sweat forms on his forehead. I love my brother and doing this would be exactly what he did to me. With that thought I jump in front of him grabbing my gun out of my pocket, my hand shakes a little remembering how much damage I caused with this little weapon. "Give me the bag" I say my voice shaking a little. "What?" Caleb says startled. "Give me the bag" i repeat my voice firmer this time. "Tris no, you cant do this, I-I- I wont let you!" he says his voice breaking "You dont really have a choice, i can shoot you in the leg and pry the bag off your back if i need to" my hand already reaching out for the bag he holds. "Tris.." his voice trails off not knowing what to say next. He sets the bag in my hand and looks away. "I love you Caleb" I say, my voice softening, and start to walk away, then I turn back around slightly "tell Tobias I never wanted to leave him" I tell Caleb, who is still in the same position as when I stopped him. "Ok, I love you too Tris" Caleb says a tear spilling over his eye lid. I turn around and continue the long walk down the corridor. I might survive, I am divergent. No I will survive, I correct myself. I have come to far to freedom and safety to die now.

Once I finally reach the weapons lab I get myself situated. I pull the black back pack I was holding over my shoulder and stick the gun in my pocket. Hesitantly I break through the door dreading the thought of what comes next. In a matter of seconds the death serum pours over me and seeps through the grains of my clothes and down deeper into my skin.

I double over when a heavy weight is placed on me. I will not die. I will not die. I chant in my head. I have come to far to die. I tell myself, not sure if I am speaking out loud or in my head. The weight increases and I fall to my knees being crushed by an invisible force. Is death such a bad thing? I mean I will get to see my mom and dad again, and all the people I have watched die.. No i have people I love that need me, that need me alive.

Caleb, Shauna, Christina, Matthew, Zeke, Cara, Tobias. I repeat their names over and over again in my head Caleb, Shauna, Christina, Matthew, Zeke, Cara, Tobias.

For what feels like hours I say their names over and over again. Suddenly the weight starts to lift and I slowly rise to my feet, a sence of relief flooding over me. Once I have recovered fully I bolt farther into the control room carelessly bumping into things as I go. I hear my gun clatter to the ground behind me but I dont care, there is no need for it any more.

Two yards away from the memory serum panel I hear a deep voice say from behind me "So Tris, how did you get past the death serum?" My breath catches in my throat, the voice is Davids. "I am divergent" i say simply. and its true Caleb couldnt have made it. He would've died if i didnt take his place. "Not even the Genetically Pure couldnt survive the death serum" David says with a look of confusion on his face. "I know you started the war." I say ignoring his statement "Yes Tris, but for a good cause" he answers "So you could kill thousands of innocent people!?" my voice rising into a yell as i say it "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good." as he says it his hand reaches for something on the side of his wheel chair. "You killed my mother!" i say my voice cracking at remembering her "Your own assistant, you killed her!" I look at him and all I see is my mother and fathers' murderer. I know he wasnt the actual person who shot them but he is still the reason they are dead.

"I didn't kill Natalie, I warned her and told her to bring her family to safety back to the Bureau but she refused, she didn't understand the necessity of this war." I look at him with disgust as he says it. "no war is necessary!" I tell him. "Why do you want to steal the death serum?" he asks avoiding what I said "How did you know I would be in here?" I ask ignoring yet another one of his questions. "You've been running around with Genetically Damaged all week, and we found one of your friends trying to do something with the light controls earlier but she knocked herself out before we could question her. I thought I would come down here just in case." with a grin spreading across his face he adds this "And I am sure glad I did." he finally gets the thing loose from his wheel chair wheel and i realize its a gun.

"I am not here to steal the death serum" I tell him. And with that I bolt towards the control pad and here a gun shot. Pain races through my arm but I don't bother looking at the wound. With each movement my finger makes across the key pad a jolt of pain goes through my body. I type the code Caleb had told me earlier and I fall to the ground when another gun shot goes off. 'Just type in the code and press the green button' Matthew had told Caleb. I can see the green button, it is just out of arms reach. I glance over at David and he is rolling closer to me to get a better aim at my head, now hidden behind a keg of liquid labeled Memory Serum. My good arm reaches for the desk top and I pull myself up, trying to ignore the pain it causes my leg. My hand presses the bright green button and I slump to the ground again. I look up expecting to see the white ceiling but instead I see a gun barrel right above me. Its over, Its done. I think to myself, anticipating the final blow. I hear a gun shot but I dont feel any pain, Instead David's body falls to the ground next to me.

Black and purple dots blur my vision making me unable to see my saviors face. The last thing I here is a mans voice before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: My second chapter to Resurgent.. Yay! Ok first of all let me apologies in advance for any upcoming errors, it is really late when I am writing this so my brain might not be working correctly.. second of all I have come up with a schedule for uploading this FF Mondays and Fridays:) hope that works for you all. third of all later in this chapter I forgot the name of the drug that makes you sleep (shows how well my brain works at night, huh?)so I called it a sleeping drug or something like that and last but defiantly not least, forth of all.. When I reach 10 chapters of this fan fiction I think I will post another FF:) I would tell you what its about but I don't have all the details yet:P**

**Ok so tell me if this chapter is to short or if it needs to be longer, and feel free to give me feed back! I am still kinda new at this fan fiction thingy! :P**

**disclaimer: My name starts with a J not a V, therefore I do not own any rights to the awesome divergent trilogy.. sowwy:(**

(Tobias's P.O.V)

When the Red Truck we were driving in finally pulls up I scan all the people standing in the cold waiting for us to get here looking for the bright grey blue eyes that have grown so familiar over the past few months. When I dont see her I start to grow worried, what if something went wrong, what if she got hurt- you're being crazy, I tell myself. She probably hasn't been informed about our arrival. "Come on Four, she probably is just inside somewhere. Let's get out of the car," Christina says, reading my thoughts.

I open the creaky, rusted door and start towards the group but stop dead in my tracks when I see a face hidden in the back of the cluster, Caleb. I look at Cara for an explanation but all she does is give me a sad smile. "Where is Tris?" I ask trying to avoid a thought hidden in the back of my mind. "She went into the control room instead of Caleb" I repeat Cara's sad words over in my head. ' She went into the control room instead of Caleb ' No she couldn't have, she wouldn't do that- yes she would I think to myself. Of course she would. She is Tris, she wouldn't let her brother die- Cara's voice breaks through my thoughts "Before you start getting all worried, she isn't dead, she survived the death serum, but she was shot, nowhere fatal though thankfully." Relief floods over me, but then worry catches hold of me again. "She would be dead though if Caleb here didn't save her." She elbows Caleb and grins. I can't decide whether to thank Caleb for saving her of be mad at him for letting her take his place in the first place. I decide by giving Caleb a slight smile. "Can I see her" Is all I say because I don't trust my voice to come out straight. " Yes she's' in the hospital wing but there is something you should-" not letting let Cara finish, I push past the mob of people and bolt towards the door.

* * *

When I finally find Tris towards the back of the sea of hospital beds and see her breathing I am filled with relief. She is covered with a thin sheet, her eyes are closed, and her golden hair surrounds her head like a halo. I search the exposed skin the sheet doesn't cover looking for any bandages or gauze and that's when I notice it. Right where her left leg would be the sheet lays flat against the bed. I walk over holding my breath and slowly pull up the light blue sheet scared of what I'll see- no scared of what I wont see. Pulling the sheet farther than I would of liked, I see the hospital gown she is wearing. Tris is alive. Tris is alive with no leg. As if on cue Cara runs to my side "Like I said Tris survived with a couple bullet wounds." I can tell she is choosing her words carefully "When Caleb arrived she was laying on the ground bleeding out quickly, he grabbed the belt she was wearing and used it as a tourniquet. She had been shot in thigh severing her Femoral artery. If Caleb hadn't come when he did her body would have begun to shut down from the loss of blood, unfortunately we didn't get her here quickly enough and the tourniquet stayed on to long cutting off all circulation to her leg so we had to amputate it." I stand stiff taking in all that Cara has told me. I worry about how she will respond when she realizes one of her legs are gone

"The sleeping drug we put her on to preform surgery will wear off soon if you would like to stay but I must warn you we put her on Nitrous oxide." I raise my eye brow at her "I swear, you clueless dauntless.." she smirks at me "Loopy Gas" Cara corrects herself. "Oh this will be fun" I say sarcastically remembering the time they gave her to much peace serum and me having to lock her in my room at the Amity head quarters. Cara smiles then walks to another bed attending to another patent.

"Tobias!" I turn around and see Tris with a big smile on her face. Loopy Gas I remind myself "Why hello there Sleeping Beauty" I tell her. Its nice to see her face again. Its only been a day but I missed it so much! Wow I think to myself, it has only been a day, a very long day, a very productive day. We accomplished so much in only a day, We saved thousands of people, Tris almost died, saved her brother, and lost all of her Left leg. "Sleeeppnbeautteh, I like that nickname" Tris slurs her words as she talks. "Yes it is quite a nice nick name isn't it?"I ask her laughing to myself. Its funny to see her this way. "Tobias I-" she gasps loudly "What's wrong?" I ask her suddenly worrying if they messed up during the surgery "Nothing Tobias honey I just need your help trying to find something I think I might have lost" Tris says, her words coming out clearer now. "And what is that?" I kneel on the floor next to the top of the bed where her head lays. "Well i-it appears that I have lost something ver- something very important to me" She trips over her words "Yes" I urge her to go on. "Well I thin- i-i-it appears as though I've misplaced my leg" I place my hand on her right shoulder "It appears as though you have" she smiles at me then she looks at my hand "Ow Tobias! you shocked me!" she whines I pull up her hospital gown. There is a bandage rapped below her shoulder, she must have gotten shot there too. I move to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her and hold her hand pulling it above the sheet. "You should get some sleep" I tell her staring up at the ceiling "But I'm not tired!" her voice reaches a very high pitch. Loopy Gas makes Tris very whiny "Close your eyes, you might surprise yourself" I tell her. she grunts then looks down at our hands. "You have very nice fingers" she says sleepily, then she closes her eyes letting sleep pull her back in.

* * *

"Four wake up!" I here a woman's voice say. My eyes open and I notice a sharp pain in my neck. My head is tilted and leaning against my shoulder and my hand is loosely entwined with Tris's. Christina is standing above me tapping her fingers against the white hospital bed head board. I close my eyes then open them again when I hear Christina say "Four if you go back to sleep I will break your nose and I don't think that will be good for either of us!" A groan escapes my mouth. I wish so much that I could just stay beside Tris and go back to sleep. She is still asleep by some miracle. "Shhh quiet down okay? you might wake Tris" getting out of bed I say "Look who's talking!" Christina looses the frustrated face "Whatever Four, they have to perform surgery on Tris's shoulder so you have to get out" I smirk at her "Christina after all this time you still call me Four, why is that?" "fine Tobias, now scoot!"

I go to the room they had all of us staying in, grab some clean clothes, and take a shower. When I am finally done getting ready I head to the cafeteria and grab a burger and some cake- not nearly as good as the kind in dauntless. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I took a bite into the moist burger. I realize I haven't looked at the time yet. The huge digital clock on the cafeteria wall says 2:00, wow I only got back to the bureau at 7:00.. I must have slept a long time.

The next few days go by in a blur, I stay in the hospital and keep Tris company and only leave when she is asleep to take a shower and eat, still worrying that she will wake up and want me. Visitors come in and out but me and Caleb are in there the most.

I pace the waiting room while the doctors check on Tris's leg seeing how the healing process is going. I feel a tap on my shoulder and assume that it is the doctor "How's she doi-" I turn around realizing it is Christina "Oh its just you" I say feeling an immediate pang of guilt after. "Sorry that didn't come out right I am just so worried about Tris and I-" Christina cuts me off "Its ok Tobias I understand, I am worried to, I just came to- came to tell you that they are un-u-unplugging Uriah" She struggles to get the sentence out and tears run down her cheek. I sag my shoulders and start to walk out with Christina but the Doctor stops me "Tris's leg is healing slowly but surely. We will be removing the stitches in a week but until then she will have to use a wheel chair. After we remove the stitches she will be able to the leg brace we got sized for her." I sigh with relief, she wont have to be in a wheel chair for a long time "hold on Christina, Is she awake?" I ask the Doctor "Yes, why?" she says. I read her name tag, in bold letters the name Susan is written out. She has blond hair pulled into a bun and grey scrubs on "Well I was wondering Susan, can I take her out for a little while please?" she hesitates before answering " Yes I suppose that will be fine but bring her back in an hour tops, alright?" for some reason this girl looks familiar "Thank You" I start towards the hospital bed and stick Tris in the black wheel chair beside it. "Where are we going" Tris says a smile across her face. She hasn't been out of the hospital for a week. I am just sad this is the reason she gets to get out for the first time. "There unplugging Uriah" my voice cracks as I say it "Oh" the smile disappears from her face and a tear rolls down her cheek.

When we arrive Zeke and Mrs. Pedrad are holding both of Uriah's hands and silent tears stream down their faces. Shauna and Cara are the only other two people in the room besides us and the nurse. "Are you ready?" the nurse asks Mrs. Pedrad "Yes" her voice comes out in a sob and she squeezes Uriah's hand the beeping coming from the machine stops and Mrs. Pedrad lets go of Uriah and cries into Zeke's shoulder. I look away and a tear runs down my cheek, I don't want to see how much hurt I caused everyone anymore. "Tobias?" I here Tris's faint voice calling my name but I ignore it, I don't think I could handle looking at the pain on her face knowing I am responsible for it being there. "Tobias look at Uriah" Tris wheels over and taps my lower back because she can't reach my arm in her wheel chair. I wipe off the wet trail the tear had left on my cheek and turn around expecting to see Uriah's lifeless body but instead I still see his chest moving up and down. "I thought you unplugged him?" Zeke asks the nurse, the sleeve on his shirt wet with tears from his mother. "We did" she says, a slight smile on her face "B-b-but he's still breathing, I don't understand you unplugged him he shouldn't be" his voice trails off. "Yes he is alive" The nurse says with a hint of excitement in her voice. "The doctor said no one ever survives head trauma that bad I don't understand" the nurse goes and types something on her computer "No the doctor said barely anyone survives head trauma that bad" she puts extra emphasis on the word barely.

Zeke runs over to Uriah and kneels down next to him "Oh my gosh Zeke his hand just twitched" Shauna says excitedly Zeke rests his head on Uriah's chest. "Your brother here has a hard head" the nurse says nodding her head towards Uriah "That he does" Zeke mumbles, "That he does."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello everyone! I know this chapter is really short but its 12:00 and I am really tired and Beethoven on Pandora is starting to get reeaallyy old so this is just to tie you over till Friday! I an so sorry I didn't upload sooner, I know I am off schedule sorry! My weekend was really busy.. hope you enjoy this short little chapter! It has a lot of P.O.V's in it.. Tell me if you like that or not or if I should just switch occasionally or not at all. I would love your reviews and feedback! Now read the itsy bitsy chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Divergent last Friday when I uploaded chapter 2 and sadly that hasn't changed :(**

(Tobias's P.O.V)

"Tobias?" I say trying to catch his attention. It is hard being in a wheel chair because I can't get his attention very well. "Yes Tris?" Tobias replys. I can't help but hear the worry in his voice. "Maybe we should leave Zeke and Mrs. Pedrad alone with Uriah for a little bit, don't you think?" Zeke is now sitting in a metal folding chair next to Uriah and his mom sits on the bottom of the bed holding Uriah's hand. "Yes i think that would be good. Um.. lets see it is 10:40 a.m and we left the hospital wing at 10:20, lets say we go grab some breakfast?" he says grinning. I can't help but let a smile appear on my face to, this is the first time i have been out of that stuffy hospital in a week. I cant stand it in there, there is nothing to do except stare at the wall. Of course Tobias keeps me company but there is ony so much he can do to help me occupy my time. "That sounds great Tobias honey!" I use the same enthusiastic voice i used when i was on the loopy gas. Tobias laughs and then pushes me along to the cafeteria.

The buffet bar is still serving breakfast so i grab a plate and pile on eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I was about fed up with the hospital food mush they feed us. after i get through the line i go sit down at an empty table. It is a weird time to be eating breakfast so theres not much people here. Tobias plops down beside me with a plate filled with toast, ham, and a biscuit. The wheel chair I got put in is lower than the normal chairs we usually sit at making it hard for me to reach my food. Tobias seems to notice and says "I can get you some pillows to sit on to be higher up to your food if you want" he stuffs a bite of ham in his mouth and I realize that he must be hungry too. I have to pretend to fall asleep just so he will take a shower. "No i am fine" i say struggling to to get eggs onto my fork from the weird angle i am sitting at. Suddenly Tobias pulls my plate and fork over to his side of the table, gets up and picks me up over the table and sets me down on his lap. "Better?" he says smirking "much." i state and take a bite of my eggs without nearly as much struggle. " So hows that leg of yours?" Tobias asks mouth full of bread. "Fine." i say no emotion what so ever in my voice. I try not to think about only having tree of my limbs left. "Oh no, Susan's going to be so mad!" Tobias says suddenly, looking down at his shiny black digital watch. Susan.. it can't really be the same Susan, could it? " What does this Susan look like?" i ask Tobias curiously "Um I dont know, blond hair in a bun, gray scrubs, small nose." I gasp.

(Caleb's P.O.V)

"Um excuse me, Mrs.?" I say trying to keep worry out of my voice. "Yes what do you need?" she asks still not turning around from a patent. " Do you happen to know if a Tris Prior was moved?" When I came back from my breakfast she was gone. "I'm not sure your going to have to talk to that doctor over there" she turns around and points to a girl with blond hair wrapped up in a tight Abnegation bun. I stare at the back of her head with disbelief. Could it really be her? "Susan?" I ask un-sure of myself. She turns around and looks at me wide eyed but she still has that abnegation smile, barely noticable unless you look closely "Caleb! its so good to see you! How have you been?"she asks, But somethings wrong, I can tell that she is trying to hide something. "Okay, you?" before answering me she takes an antiseptic wipe and rubs it on a patent then injects a needle filled with a clear substance "Sorry I had to do that, I've been good it is kind of adjusting to no factions though." she looks down at her feet avoiding eye contact. "Ya i understand. So you've seen Tris?" I ask not knowing how to act around her anymore. I am not sure if she is mad at me for switching factions or not. "Yes but only asleep, I take care of her bandages but that is done while sleeping" without warning a tall muscular man walks in with ashy blond hair and the same abnegation smile but something else hidden behind it.. is it pride? "Hello sweetheart, who is this?" the man says with a deep voice. "This is Caleb one of my old friends from Abnegation" She says still looking down at her grey flats "Okay I just came here to pick you up for your lunch break, you can go if you like" the man says with an emotion I can not place in his voice. "Oh no thank you I better wait for Tris to come back" I try to hide any un wanted emotions from my voice as I say it but it still comes out with a slight hint of anger. "Ok better go before all the chicken is gone, my name is Cameron by the way." and with that they walk out of the room.

I think Cameron has become my new least favorite name.

(Tobias's P.O.V)

I run down the halls pushing the wheel chair as fast as I can making the last few minuets out of the hospital as fun as possible for Tris. She screeches with laughter as we pull to a stop by the hospital bed. "Hey Tobias come here" she whispers turning her head to the side craning to see my face. I walk to the front of the wheel chair and kneel down so our heads are the same distance from the ground. "Tobias do you think you could set me in my bed for about five minuets then take me back out of the hospital, I mean tecnecly you would have met all the requirements she gave you.." she says persuasively. "I dont think they would fall for that but good thinking" I say about to get up "Tobias one more thing." she says then turns her head and kisses me lightly on the lips "I missed that." I state smiling "Same here" she says kissing me one more. I here someone clear there throat behind us and I stand out and turn around, seeing Caleb sitting in a metal folding chair. "Hey Caleb." Tris says "Glad your happy to see me" He replys. "How was unplugging him?"Caleb says a hint of sadness in his voice. "He is alive, one they unplugged him he was still breathing." Tris answers happily "Oh Tris that's great! He goes over and hugs Tris, when he pulls away Tris looks smirks "Okay hugging- not our thing?" Tris laughs "No defiantly not" I can tell that Caleb is hiding something behind his happiness but I am not sure what it is.

(Zeke's P.O.V)

I sit in a hard metal folding chair with my head againsed the wall because I insisted on letting my mother have the recliner. It has been a day since we figured out Uriah was going to live and I've only been out for cycles of fifteen minuets four times a day, and that's only when we have a visitor. Tobias and Tris have visited once for about five minuets and Christina has visited three times for about thirty minuets but Shauna is almost always in here keeping me company and comforting me. She is so supportive and loving, I might love her but I am not sure, we have never even said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend before.. I stand up going to look through the short supply of movies they have supplied us with. There is about five movies and three of them are romantic comedys and the other two are documentarys, one on sharks and one on animals. I have only ever seen the ocean on T.V but it looks beautiful. I pick up the shark one and am about to head back to my seat when i here a voice behind me "Ugg not that one I've seen it before!" I twist around and see Uriah's bright eyes and big goofy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Yet another late night upload.. sorry :/.. and sorry for any up coming errors in this chapter its late and I am tired:P Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! They mean soooo much and I am so glad you guys are enjoying this series! 7 follows and 6 favorites already, guys that is amazing! thank you guys soooo much! btw I will try to upload twice this following week but its going to be hard cause familys comn over... if I can upload twice it'll probably not be on schedule.. but I will get at least one up for yall! You can go read the chapter now if you want..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series divergent or else it would've ended better...**

* * *

(Tris's P.O.V)

I am scared to tell Tobias, I'm not sure what he will say, will he be mad? "Tobias?" I ask him already wondering if I should regret it. "Yes?" he asks, still distracted by the computer sitting on his desk "Can you come sit over here for a second?" I wheel over beside the couch so he knows where i am talking about. "He puts the computer on hibernate and walks over to the couch "What do you want to talk about?" he asks now his full attention on me. "Well I think after my leg is healed and I am done I want to move." I wince in anticipation at his response "Ok Tris, where would you like to move?" I am startled by his response, I didn't think he would go for it.

"Anywhere, um I havent thought much about it" I pause and think for a second "I thought maybe that map Peter had might still be in the Sleeping quarters." Tobias stares at the wall for a few seconds before responding "As long as you are ok with waiting till the doctors are done with the rest of the surgery I would be fine with that, but is it ok if I ask you why?" I knew he would ask but it still takes a second to form my thoughts into words. "There are more bad memory's here than good. If we moved back to Chicago whenever we would pass the abnegation sector I would have remembered my parents deaths, and if we went by the dauntless I would remember Will, Edward, Marlene, Lynn, and everyone else who was died- I just don't think I could handle all that sadness around me, I know I wont be able to forget but maybe over time somewhere different when I think of my mom I don't feel sad.." My voice trails off "Yes that sounds good" I keep forgetting that he doesn't have the best of memory's here either. "We better get you back to the hospital or else I'll get in trouble" He says. Tobias kneels down and kisses my forehead than wheels me out and back to the hospital.

"Tris!" Tobias yells, pulling me away from my staring contest with the wall. "Uriah's awake!" I screech and look toward Susan pleadingly. She smiles "Just this once though" I nod and Tobias wheels me down the maze of beds and walls of curtains. My reunion with Susan had been short since the had just dosed me with a special sleeping drug i had never heard of to finish up the work on my shoulder but since i realized she was working at the Burou she has been the nurse checking in on me.

When I'm finally wheeled in Uriah is sitting up in the hospital bed holding a plastic cup of water. "Hey Uriah, hows it going?" I smile at him "You know i do have a splitting head ache but other than that I'm pretty good, how about you, I heard you got into a near death experience too." l laugh and nod "Ya it's getting hard to keep track of how many I have dodged, but I'm fine." he puts on his big goofy smile "Mine was way more epic than yours!" I shake my head "Was not!" i screech "I got hit by a bomb and then they thought I would never wake up you just got a few measly bullet wounds, mine was way awesomer!" I raise my hands in fake surrender "Fine, Fine!" I look back and Tobias is standing awkwardly behind me. I give him a reassuring look and try to send him a message through my brain, 'Uriah's not dead, Zeke will forgive you if he hasn't already! It's not like you dropped the bombs!' Tobias gives me an awkward smile then we listen to Zeke finish filling Uriah in on whats happened.

When Tobias wheels me out of the room he checks his watch, Susan gave me an extra hour to see Uriah and we were only in there for about thridy minutes. "We have thirty-five minutes left, we can go back to the sleeping quarters or to the couch room, or the dining hall" since the night before we released the memory serum, about five days ago, me and Tobias have hung out in the room with the couch and the computer we stumbled into. The best name we could tink of for it is the couch room. "Couch room sounds good." I state. Tobias has been great while I've been in the hospital but he has also been kind of distant.

While I'm being pushed through the bright fluorescent hallways i notice a ton of doors that ive never played much attention to before. "What do you think is in those rooms?" I ask Tobias breaking through the silence. "Not sure, maybe offices or labs or something." I sigh "Oh"

We reach the room and Tobias sets me down on the couch then sits beside me and we sit there in silence for a few seconds. "Tobias?" I say suddenly. "Tris?" he replies mimicking my voice "Ok so um.." I try to think of a way to put my thoughts into words "What is it?" he asks with a worried look on his face "You have been great these past few days, pushing me everywhere, taking me to see Uriah, everything- but it just seems like you've been kind of distant." I cringe waiting for his response. "I've been working a lot at night to earn money for your prosthetic leg and i will have to work event more to save money for a house" I sigh "Tobias both of us know that's not the only reason." he looks me straight in the eyes now. "When Cara told me that you had gone into the weapons lab instead of Caleb, for that split second i thought you were dead I was crushed Tris- I mean you are the world to me, my only true family, I don't know what I'd do without you.." his voice trails off "Your not going to lose me Tobias, I'll be here untill your sick of me" He smiles "That would never happen" Tobias pulls me into his lap and kisses me, I rap my arms around his neck and kiss kim back. His fingers move up and down my back leaving a trail of goose bumps. I lay my head on his chest and we sit in this stance for a while untill the built-in timer on my wheel chair goes off. "Oh no we're late" Tobias picks me up and races me through the hallways

When we arrive Susan is by my hospital bed drumming her fingers againced the wooden head-board. "Fifteen minutes late" she states scribbling something on a clip board. "Sorry" I mumble as Tobias places me on the bed. "Dont let it happen again." She nods at Tobias and walks out of the room.

(Susan's P.O.V)

After Tris is settled in her bed I walk out of the curtains and sit in one of the chairs Waiting for Cameron To pick me up. I glance at my watch, five minutes late. Suddenly Caleb walks in "We need to talk" he says in a low voice. I knew this would happen, I've been dreading this talk since I saw him in the waiting room for Tris when she first arrived, one of the reasons I hadn't chose to be the main nurse. I check my watch again "well actually I need to- oh forget it, ok Caleb what do you want to talk about" he is hiding any emotion from his face "Follow me" He says the same low quiet voice but with a touch of arrogance he didn't have when he was in abnegation. "Ok" I mumble but Caleb has already turned around and started walking. He leads me through long bright hallways untill he stops abruptly and opens a random door. When I walk in I realize a brown leather couch and a simple wooden desk with a large computer on it. He sits down on the couch and I sit a respectable distance all the way on the other side. "How's it going Caleb?" I say in my best abnegation voice I mastered during initiation. "Fine how are you" I can tell he is trying to control his anger "Good, I got here about two weeks ago when I was informed about the outside world but I didn't know you guys were here untill Tris was brought into the hospital. The hospital wing needed a new nurse so I offered to help." Caleb still has a blank face on showing no emotion what so ever "Sounds like your kind of job" is all he says "What about you, where are you working?" I ask trying to make conversation. "I am working in the medicine labs" I find it amazing that the whole time we have been talking he hasn't moved at all "Caleb I know you didn't bring me here just to make small talk, what are we here for?" he sighs "I thought we had a think back in abnegation, I know its selfish of me to expect you to wait around for me but- I don't know maybe I was wrong, maybe there was nothing going on." I look his way and get met by dark blue eyes "Caleb when you put your hand over that water I thought I was never going to see you again so I tried to move on but I just.." my voice trails off. I have thought of this conversation many times before, exactly what I would say and how i would act but when it came time to say it my mind went blank. I look up at him expecting to see madness but I see hurt. I better go back to the hospital, I'll see you later Caleb." and with that i walk away.

I went back to the wing and Cameron still wasnt there so I go by his apartment. He gave me a key when he first got it so I walk in without knocking worried that something is wrong. At first when I step inside I don't know what I am seeing but then my mind clears. Cameron has a girl pressed up againced a wall kissing her. She has chestnut skin, a curvy body, and eyes the color of chocolate- She is beautiful. When she sees me she pushes Cameron away and blushes, obviously not knowing I am his girlfriend. Cameron looks confused for a moment then sees me a look of guilt on his face but he instantly covers it up with a smile. "Hey Susan hows it going?" I turn and run from the room, tears streaming down my face and hear the girl mummer "Whats her deal" then him respond " No clue" but I don't care, i don't care anymore..

(Caleb's P.O.V)

I don't know what to make of the conversation Susan and i had, when she said she tried to get over me, does that mean she still has feelings for me? I ponder these things as i walk down the hallways back to the sleeping quarters but i stop when i hear the faint sound of sobs down another hallway. I turn and follow the sound my curiosity getting the better of me. I see Susan sitting on a bench, face in her hands sobbing. "Susan, whats wrong?" I ask slightly worried I was too hard on her with our conversation, I tried to cover my feelings as well as possible but maybe it didn't work.. "I-I found Cameron cheating on me" she lets out a loud sob and I sit down letting her bury her face in my shoulder. when her sobs quiet down I say "How bout we go back to the couch room, eh? There is more privacy there" She nods and I guide her through the hallways.

When we finally get there I open the door for her than close it back and sit on the couch. She sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder a steady trail of tears running down her face. We sit there in silence for a few minutes untill she says "I'm sorry I am being selfish I should be happy for him it's just that I-" Once an abnegation, always an abnegation "Susan your being crazy, you don't need to be happy for him, he cheated on you" I look into her grey-blue eyes for a few seconds than do something totally uncalled for, I find myself leaning in and kissing her. She pulls back for a second and looks at me and then kisses me again. We sit there kissing for a while until we hear the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Another update, yay! looks like I can probably update on schedule after all so be expecting an upload Friday! Another late update.. sorry :/ I had to finish it tonight and it took a while :P Thank you guys so much for all of your awesome reviews! I reaaallyy appreciate it! BTW this series is not just going to be fluff I promise! The songs the lyrics are to are:**

**For The First Time- by The Script**

**A Thousand Years- by Christina Perri**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or any of its rights :(**

* * *

(Tris's P.O.V)

" I can't believe how flexible that substitute nurse is, what is this, the third time I've been out today?" I say to Tobias pushing behind me. "Ya, way less strict than Susan" I smile up him.

We reach the couch room and Tobias stops for a second. There is a light gleaming under the door. "maybe we left the light on earlier." Tobias says dismissing it but he still opens the door slowly. He gasps and closes it again. "What is it?" I ask worried. "Susan and Caleb" he states, "Are not as abnegation as we thought" He finishes. "I push myself over to the door and open it all the way. Susan's fingers are tangled it Caleb's blond hair and one of his hands on her hip and the other entwined with her hand. Caleb pulls away hearing the door open and immediately brushes a hand through his hair and Susan's face is crimson red. "Hey Caleb!" I say in mock enthusiasm "Hi Tris" he mumbles, looking down, his face now a light shade of pink too. "I am sorry, where we interrupting something?" Tobias says, stifling a laugh. "Nope not at all " Caleb says. We make room for Susan and Caleb as they make their way out the door. "Well, Susan didn't mention me being out of the hospital.." I tell Tobias when they have turned the corner. "I wonder why." Tobias says sarcastically. "Guess now we will have to share this room" we sit on the couch and Tobias says "I can prevent that" Then he kisses me softly and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"I am taking you out to dinner tonight." Tobias says abruptly. I sit up right on my hospital bed reading a book Caleb dropped by my room yesterday before the incident with Susan. It is about what happened pre- Genetic damaged outburst. "Okay?" I ask confused. "We have never been on a real date and I thought nows as best a time as any to go on our first date." He states. Tobias is right, we never have had a real date before. "Ok, but there is one kink in your plan." Tobias smirks "Oh? And what is that?" I sigh "Well the whole time I have been at the bureau I havent seen one restaurant, and even if there was a restaurant tonight I am being released out of the hospital, hasn't Christina planned some big surprise party?" Tobias grins "Tris, you have so little faith in me!" he fakes a hurt face but the corners of his mouth slide up after a second. "Ok, we will go out." I smile at him and then he kneels down and kisses my lips. A tingle goes down my spine like every time we kiss. He shifts into a more comfortable position, his lips still pressed against mine and I let out a small sigh. "Sorry to break up the party but its time to go Tris" I hear Christina's loud voice say behind me. "Oh no." I say quietly. Tobias grins against my lips and I move my mouth up to his ear "What have you done?" he lets out a slight laugh before saying "She wouldn't take no for an answer!" Cristina pulls me away from Tobias and I shoot him a glare before Christina pulls me out of the room.

Three long hours of shopping and 'Making me beautiful' as Christina puts it she finally uncovers the mirror. Out of reflex I quickly turn away from the mirror my abnegation instincts kicking in, then I look back into the mirror. She has transformed me. Silver pencil lines my eyes and black eye shadow coats my eye lids. I have foundation and blush on my face covering up the pasty skin color i have gained from lack of sun and there is black mascara on my eyelashes making them look about an inch longer. Christina picked out a black dress that is a V-neck that shows all of my ravens and comes slightly below my knees. The dress is a tight fit through my waist but then it falls down elegantly. She has used her curling iron to make my hair wavy and it falls just above my shoulders. "Ravishing, right" Christina says excitedly. "I-I look beautiful Christina! Thank you so much!" I've got to admit, even though it's a pain to go through this process it was worth it at the end. "No problem" She smiles at me. "Tobias is going to be worried, I better get you back to his apartment." I look at her and she is smiling but i can tell she is trying to hide something. "Christina, whats wrong?" I ask her worriedly "Oh nothing." I raise my eyebrows "Okay, its just sometimes I just miss him" She sighs and I feel an immediate pang of guilt thinking about Will. "I am sorry Christina" is all I can think of to say. "Its ok. Ok lets get you to his apartment." she says, pushing aside the thought of Will for now. "It's ok Christina, I can push myself but thank you so much for helping me get ready." I smile at her and push myself out of my wheelchair just enough to hug her then I turn to leave then get stopped by her again. "Wait Tris! Zeke, Shauna, Cara, Susan, and Caleb all pitched in to get you this." She sets a big, heavy, pink bag on my lap and I reach in it and feel cold metal against my skin. I pull out the metal object and I have to look at it for a few seconds before realizing what it is. "Christina, a prosthetic leg, This is amazing!" I practically screech. A big smile spreads across her face and she says "Thank Caleb, It was his idea." I smile and try to strap it onto my leg with no luck. Christina bends down to help me and with multiple trys I finally get it and Christina helps me up. I wobble around for a few minutes before being able to take my arm off Christina's back. Within five minutes I am walking with only a slight limp. "Christina this is amazing!" I say yet again. It is so nice to walk again, I never noticed how much I would miss it. She smiles then says "There is one more thing in the bag." I grin and walk slowly over to the bag. What I pull out is a pale flesh colored plastic with small bumps at the bottom. "Sit" Christina says. I obey and she slips it on the prosthetic leg to where it looks like an actual leg with toes and everything. Then she picks up some black flats that she insisted on me buying even with me saying 'Unless are some special shoes that fit over a stub i dont see why I need them' "Oh that's why I needed them!" I say grinning at her. "You wouldn't have wanted to walk into a restaurant barefooted right? Now Tobias is going to be mad at me, run along!" she says winking at me. Then i turn and go on my way to his apartment.

After knocking a couple of times he finally answers the door wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket that looks like at one point might have belonged to a tux. "Your five minutes la- Tris your standing!" He says like he is informing me on something I didn't know. "Christina, Cora, Zeke, Shauna, Susan, and Caleb all pitched in to get me this." I tell him grinning, then I pull down my plastic cover a little so he can see the metal. "Tris that's wonderful!" He says enthusiastically. "You look absolutely stunning tonight Tris." he says taking my hand in his and I smile up at him.

After about thirty minutes of driving we finally pull up at a small brick building with a large window showing a few couples sitting at two seated tables. Tobias opens the door to the yellow truck and helps me out of the car. He grabs my hand and we walk inside and sit at a small booth in the far back corner of the diner. A band is playing softly at a small stage in the middle of the restaurant and i listen to the lyrics;

_But we're gonna start by drinking on cheap bottles of wine_  
_Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

"Nice, right?" Tobias says grinning. "Ya" I smile at him. Its a nice restaurant I just noticed that there was a dance floor. He hands me a menu and looks over his own. "Christina told me about it." he states "I wouldn't have thought of this as her kind of restaurant." I say looking at my menu. In big, red bold letter are the words 'Cassy's Diner" "Oh ya? What would be her kind of place?" He asks peeking his eyes out from his menu. "You know, maybe that club that was in the pit at Dauntless?" He laughs than the waiter comes to our table. She has light blue eyes and curly blond hair pulled back into a messy bun with an apron on. "Hello, I am Cassy, I will be waiting on you tonight, are you ready to order now or do you want me to come back?" Tobias gives her his menu. "I am ready, are you Tris?" I give her my menu and tell her yes even though I had barely gotten a chance to look over my menu. "Um.. I think I will get the bacon cheese burger with a side of fries and a coke" He tells her then she looks expectantly at me "Err.. Same" I've never had bacon before but I've seen it at dauntless in initiation before. Cassy walks away and Tobias smiles at me, "I love you, you know Tris" I smile back at him "I love you to Tobias." I lean across the table try to kiss him but at the last second he tilts his head down so my lips land on his nose. "Hey! Tobias!" I whine he grins and I take the chance to kiss him on the lips then lean back against my booth. He grabs my hand under the table and puts his fingers into mine. "It seems like so long ago Tobias" I state. "What does?" he asks leaning his head on his free hand. "You being just four to me, my only worry was becoming factionless. I sigh. "It does. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if the war had never happened, where we would be right now.." Before I can say anything Cassy sets a gigantic burger in front of me and Tobias. "Wow." Is all I say and Tobias laughs.

After Tobias finishes my half eaten burger and fries he leans back in his booth and groans "Triiis, why did you make me eat that?!" he wines and I laugh "I didn't make you do anything! You where the one who asked if you could finish my plate!" He grunts and stands up. "Leaving so soon?" I ask worried that this perfect night is going to end. "Nope." He holds out his hand to help me up. "No Tobias, Please no" I beg. So close, I think to myself, So close to avoiding dancing. "I don't dance!" I say whining "Neither do I, we can learn together." he smirks at me. "But my legg!" I say as my last resort to an excuse but he just laughs and drags me onto the dance floor.

I put my arms around his neck and he puts his on my waist. Tingles shoot up my spine at his touch just like the first time he touched me in initiation showing me where to keep tension in my stomach. We make squares with our feet and I slowly get the hang of it. "You don't dance huh?" Tobias mumbles. "Christina kinda gave me brief lessons today but its a lot different in a wheelchair." I mumble back. Tobias chuckles and I lean my head on his shoulder listening to the song that is playing now.

_I have died every day_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

We dance for a while but Tobias finally goes back to the table, pays the bill. leaves a tip, and guides me out a door that I don't remember coming in and leads me to a lone wooden bench surrounded by daisys. Strands of light wrap around the back and the legs of the bench. We sit an he kisses me lightly on the lips than gets up and kneels down on one knee and pulls a velvet box out of his jacket pocket "Tris, I love you and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" He looks nervous for some reason. "Yes Tobias." I smile and a tear runs down my cheek but he brushes it away. Tobias slips the ring on my finger and I examine it. It is a gold band with five small diamonds pressed into the gold. I turn it and engraved into the golden band is small, cursive letters that read; 4 and 6 forever. I hug him. "Perfect" I whisper in his ear then kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: OMGSH guys I am so so so so so so sooo sorry for missing two updates! I told you family was over then after they left I procrastinated.. errg I am soo sorry! Thank you guys for all you awesome feedback, reviews, follows, and faves! They mean so much to me! Please excuse any errors.. its late and I am tired.. Yep I procrastinated yet again but don't worry! I got this one up before Midnight! Okay so enjoy the chapter and give me feed back on how I can make this story more interesting :)**

**BTW I would love some of you artists out there to send me a cover for my story, or even fan art! go to my profile to get the email address to send it to:)**

**disclaimer:I don't own Divergent or any of its rights. **

* * *

(Tobias's P.O.V)

I wake up with one arm draped loosely over Tris's side and the other one under her. I look at the big digital clock hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. 6:04 A.M. This is going to me hard to get out of. I slowly remove my arm out from under her and halfway through she grunts and turns over her face now on mine but her eyes still closed. I pull the rest of my arm out and scoot to the other side of the couch where her feet arent laying. I get up and slowly tip toe over to the computer and sit down in a black leather chair. After the old computer finally turns on I pull up the security camera Icon and watch the borders to the bearou looking for anything suspicious. Matthew found me a job like the one I had in dauntless so I could work on a smaller laptop while Tris was still in the hospital so I didn't have to leave her.

"Tobias?" I hear a faint voice say behind me. "Your awake, finally!" I say still looking at my computer screen. "What time is it?" She asks groggily behind me. I check the clock. "10:00" I answer, now looking back in her direction. She is sitting up rubbing her eyes. "I slept a while." Tris turns around on the couch and puts her feet on the ground. "Yes you did, we had a pretty eventful night last night though." I walk over and sit beside her. "You know, I've been thinking, Tris Eaton doesn't sound nearly as good as Tris Johnson, Dontcha think?" I ask her. Honestly I don't care how it sounds, I just want to get rid of any part of Marcus that I can. "You are right, Tris Johnson.. I like that." She smiles at me. Her tangled hair frames her face and her light blue eyes stare into mine. "Come here, Tris." I tell her and she scoots towards me obediently. I kiss her lightly on the lips and get up. "We should get changed." She looks at me pleadingly "Oh come on Tobias, Do we have to?" I laugh and grab her prosthetic leg from the other side of the room. Tris is wearing only my white shirt which comes down a little passed her knees and I where my jeans and an undershirt. I help her strap her prosthetic leg on and put the plastic cover over it then help her up. She stands up a little wobbly but after a few seconds she steadies herself. "Thanks" she says walking slowly towards the door. "So we are really walking trough the hallways like this?" I ask her, worried more for her sake than mine. "What other choice do we have?" She asks and I shrug "None really, I just hope I don't run into anyone." she smiles, grabs my hand, and guides me out the door.

(Tris's P.O.V)  
Once I grab my stuff from the sleeping quarters I go to the bathroom, take a shower and stick on black skinny jeans and an oversized grey sweater. I am still getting used to wearing multiple colors. I draw up my hair into a pony tail and start to head out the door but realize a lump rattling in the pocket of my jeans. Christina must have snuck it in the pile of clothes she gave me. Reaching down I pull out three small containers and in the other pocket I feel two long plastic things. I set them down on the plain white counter next to the sink. In a small plastic container there is hardened powder in dull colors, in another more circular black plastic container there is a loose peach colored powder. In a small tube there is a liquid that is a little darker than the blush, another tube with a wand and black liquid reads mascara, and a small black pencil. I guess I could use some of this.. I've seen Christina put it on about a million times. I pick up the loose peach powder and hesitantly dip my finger in it. The powder leaves a light pink trail across my cheek bone and I lightly rub it in. When I set the blush down I replace it with the square container of the dull eye shadow. First rubbing the blush off my fore finger I slide my finger across the light gray and use it to coat my eye lids, then I pick up the black pencil and line my eyes making them look bigger. Finally I apply the lipstick and stand back looking over my work. I smile. Noticeable, not pretty or beautiful,but noticeable.

I gather my stuff from the counter and shove it all in my pockets. When I finally fit the make-up back into my tiny pockets they bulge, making my pants look weird. I'll have to get a purse from Christina. I pull the long gray sweater over the black jeans and head out the door my head ramming into something hard. I look up dazed, and see Tobias's face. "Ow, Tris that hurt!" I hit his chest face first. "Oh, I'm sorry I hurt your chest with my head, Tobias." I say sarcastically. He smirks, "Sorry Tris," he pauses "Are you wearing makeup?" I look down at my gray flats, "Ya Christina gave it to me, I thought I would try it out. It's bad isn't it?" my voice comes out with a hint of embarrassment. "I love it." Tobias says, enthusiastically, Then he picks me up and runs toward the cafeteria. My prosthetic leg pulls a little on my stub but I don't care.

"Tris! What did you say?" Christina screeches when Tobias walks through the cafeteria door still carrying me. "I guess that's my cue." Tobias kisses me and sets me down then walks towards Zeke's table. "I said yes Christina." She screeches then hugs me, cutting of all the air from my lungs. I cough and wheeze Christina's name, begging her to let me go but when she does a big grin has found itself onto my face. "That's great Tris! I an so happy for you!" she says "screeching once more, Then she examines my face noticing I put on makeup. "I see you found the makeup I left you." She looks at me for a couple more seconds "You did good for your first try but I'll have to show you how to put mascara on correctly" She smiles again. "Eeek! I have so much wedding planning to do!" I sigh, giving up before I even say anything "Christina you really don't have to-" she cuts me off then launches on endless ideas to where to have the wedding. "-a beach wedding, of course I've never been to a beach before but wouldn't that be so romantic! Or you could have it in the chasm but that might be a little loud-" I zone out. I havent really thought much of being married before. Ya, sure it's crossed my mind but I havent gone very deep into it. Me and Tobias will have to get a house and furniture, and we will need utensils and plates. If we have kids sometime we will have to have a back yard big enough for them to play in. My head starts to hurt from all these new-found worries, but it's comforting in a way, we can have a normal life with normal worries. Instead of worrying about dying at any moment I will replace those with worries about bills and babysitters.

"Tris?" Christina interrupts my thoughts. "Ya, um sorry, what did you say?" she groans "Would you like a more elegant dress or a lighter feathery dress?" elegant or feathery? " you're the expert Christina" I say blankly my head spinning. "I think you would look good in something feathery, elegant would make you look really small, not that you aren't, ugh you know what I mean." I continue listening to her long string of endless types of dresses while I take a bite of my peas untill I hear a male voice. "Congrats Tris!" I look up and see Matthews face. He sets his tray on the other side of me. "News travels fast huh?" I say cutting apart of my chicken patty. " Yep, sorry to break up the party but Tobias wants you for a second." I smile at him gratefully. "Ok, talk to you later Christina!" and with that I walk away.

"Thanks for saving me Matthew." I say thankfully as we walk over to Tobias's table. "It looked like you needed some saving." he smiles at me. "One can only take but so much talk on silver spoons and appetizers at a time" I smile back then face Tobias' direction.

"So howd the talk with Christina go?" I sigh "Apparently we should have our wedding reception at the cove, they have good food and great service." Tobias grins "Honestly, I think I would prefer it the other way around, who cares about good service as long as the food is great." I hear footsteps behind us, "On the contrary, you will think that untill your food never comes out, then you don't have any food or service." I look behind me and see Uriah's big, goofy grin. "Never knew you were an expert on restaurants Uri." Zeke says. "You would be surprised about my knowledge of food Zekey" Tobias laughs at the petty name Uriah called Zeke and I laugh too. It's so nice to have everyone back together again. Christina comes up behind Tobias and taps his shoulder, pulling him away from the table and I catch his eyes raising an eyebrow at him but he just ignores it. "By the way everybody, you will be able to get your own apartments in about 6 more weeks, we are still working on the bomb damage to the building, the bombs hit the east wing as well as the south destroying most of the available apartments. I groan, six more weeks listening to anonymous snores.. great. Tobias plops down back beside me. "What did I miss" I look at him, "Six more weeks till we get our own apartments" I state, pushing away my tray. I hear Tobias groan, it seems as if I'm not the only one tired of the snoring. "Whats the holdup?" Tobias asks, finishing of the last of his fris."Repair work from the bombs" I tell him cautiously. He slumps down in his chair. "Oh" he mumbles. He has been sensitive about talk about the bombs since they went off. Even though he didn't put them off he still blames himself. "So what was that all about?" I question him. He sits up straight up in his seat again, avoiding my eyes. "Nothing" he says, stuffing the last bite of his burger in his mouth so he doesn't have to talk anymore. I find his eyes and look at him suspiciously. "Christina just wanted to know-" he pauses for a moment as if to make up an excuse. "She wanted to know what your dress size is." I narrow my eyes "Maybe you were ment to be in Candor Tobias, because you are a terrible liar." I smirk at him. "Maybe I was." he says still avoiding my question and then he gets up to put his plate in the garbage.

(Matthew's P.O.V)

After I get away from everybody at lunch I head towards Cara's office and hesitantly knock on her door. It is a few seconds before she answers and when she does she has reading glasses on, ones that I've noticed she only wears when she is studying intently on something. "Hey, Cara." I stand awkwardly in her doorway. "Oh, hey Matthew, whatcha need?" I stand there for a few seconds not knowing how to bring myself to ask her. "Just wondering if you are okay, I didn't see you at lunch so.." My voice trails off not knowing how to end the excuse. "Ya I have a lot of work the hospital has given me to do." she says. We stand there for a few seconds in silence, me contemplating how to make my next move, and her waiting patently. "Is that all Matthew?" she asks, taking off her reading glasses and hooking them to the hem of her shirt. She wears dark blue jeans with a slightly tight black shirt and her hair is up in a bun. "No actually I have another question." I state nervously."Well come in." She opens the door to her office and I walk in taking in my surroundings. There is a small navy recliner in the back of the room and a big desk with papers neatly stacked on the light brown, wooden surface. I sit on the recliner realizing I wasnt awkward because I was standing up, I was awkward because of my nervousness. "So what is it?" she says, wheeling over in front of me. "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime." I shift uncomfortably in my seat and wait for her response. She looks up from the folder sitting in front of her. Is that delight I see on her face? "Ya, that would be good." she smiles at me and I smile back, relieved that I got it out. We sit there smiling at each other for a little while longer. "Okay, well I better let you get back to your work, bye Cara." I stand up and head towards the door.

(Tris's P.O.V)

"Lets go somewhere again Tris." Tobias says. I look up from the brides magazine Christina gave me during Lunch. "Didnt we just go out like last night Tobias?" I ask looking at him to see if he is joking. "Ya, but why not?" I smile at him, "That sounds nice Tobias" I lean my head back on his shoulder and look back at my brides magazine.

I have no clue where Tobias is taking me, if he is taking me back to the café I wont need anything too fancy but if he ends up taking me to a high-class restaurant I don't want to be under dressed.. I need something casual yet fancy.. where is Christina when I need her! I end up picking out a dark gray dress I got when I was still in dauntless on one of Christina's many shopping trips, and I get a small black purse I dug up from the pile of clothes that were too small for Christina.

Once I am done getting ready I examine myself, The gray dress has gotten tighter since I was in dauntless, I am not sure if that is good or bad but it follows my chest and stomach tightly showing any curves that I have and falls loose at my waist and comes just below my knees. I have black eye shadow on and black eye liner around my eyes. I tried to do better on my mascara this time, and I have the same peach blush and lip stick on. My hair falls just above my shoulders with a natural wave played with hair spray making it look curlier. I havent mastered the art of heels with two legs, much less with one leg and a prosthetic so I were some plain black flats. I did good for an amutor, as Christina would probably put it.

I see a head in the mirror. Tobias is peaking his head into the girls bathroom. "Tobias!" he smirks then walks all the way in. "No one else is in here, I just wanted to see you." I smile at him. he wears worn jeans and a white undershirt with a casual black jacket. "Aw now I feel over dressed, you should've told me where we where going!" I complain. "You look fine Tris" He grins at me then kisses me gently and I feel the same heat that I felt when we kissed in the chasm. He kisses me for a while than moves up to my ear "We are going to be late Tris" his breath tickles my ear. "Late for what?" he laughs then drags me out of the bathroom.

After navigating our way through the long corridors we finally end up standing i front of Matthew's apartment. Why are we hear Tobias?" I hear loud music coming from the apartment and I finally put the pieces together. "A party?" I ask him and he just smiles and opens the door for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I know this is a reeeaaalllyy short chapter but I wanted to upload twice this week and I already am uploading late and I have a serious case of writers block.. sorry bout that. I think I might stop the schedule and I'll just upload twice a week.. I have a good Idea for what will happen after they get married but if you guys have any suggestions on what can happen before then please review or pm me!**

* * *

Tobias guides me through the door to Matthew's apartment, and the place is totally transformed. I've only been to Matthew's apartment once, going with Tobias to drop off something for his work but I can tell a big difference. There is two small white couches in the corner of the room with a glass coffee table sitting in front of them, a small ball sits on top of the table casting small flickers of strobe light around the room and a few beer bottles sit on the table randomly. A rock band plays loud in the background making the conversations around the room unintelligible without being right next to them. In the front of the room where the tv would normally go is what I suppose they have cleared out for a dance floor, and in the other side of the room sits a table with a bowl of bright pink punch on it. Next to the punch it various bowls of chips and dip and a plate of cake. In the group of people I see Christina, Matthew, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Amar, Gorge Wu, Caleb, Susan, Cara, and a few more people I don't recognize.

I must look daised because Tobias laughs and drags me to the large group of people. Christina sees me, squeals, and rushes over to greet/strangle me. "Your here! I thought you would never come! But of course Tobias wouldn't let you skip your own party!" I raise my eyebrows at her. "Well you and Uri's party, kind of like a congratz you didn't die sort of thing." I grin. "Its good for you though, there will be a lot of partying in your near future." Christina states like it's so obvious. "There will be?" I question. "Yes, of course! An engagement party, a reception, a baby shower-" I cut her off, "Well lets not start getting ahead of ourselves Christina." She just grins and turns back to the party. "Well we better get this party going, after all, we need the practice, I have a hunch that we will be invited to a lot of parties in the near future." Tobias pauses for a second and grins "By the way how many kids are we having? I would like a boy and a girl, you know the best of both worlds." I elbow him but I cant help but smile, It's nice to see him so laid back, almost acting like his age. Tobias drags me on to the dance floor and we move to the beat of the loud music.

"Hey Tris, you want one?" Christina holds up a bottle from the cooler under the punch table. I squint to see the label. It reads 'Hard Cider' "Um, no I think I might pass" I say hesitantly but then Uriah steps in. "Of course she does, she wont be any fun in truth or dare if not." I sigh and take the bottle from Christina. Truth or dare with Uriah and Christina is not going to be good.

I screw off the top of the Cider and take a tiny sip. A foul taste enters my mouth and I struggle to hide the disgust from my face as I choke it down. Apparently Tobias sees the look on my face because he laughs and takes a swig of his own drink. Just at the right moment Caleb walks over. "Be-Tris, why do you have that?" It is hard to hide the delight this brings me as I set my beer on the table. "You liking the party?" I ask Caleb trying to make small talk. "You know, Dauntless parties aren't really my thing." I hold back a laugh at my brothers poor way to try to hide that he doesn't like the party. "Bummer." Is all I say then I head to the punch table.

Once I dip the label back into the bowl I take a sip of the punch. It is fizzy and sickeningly sweet with a small taste of alcohol in it. After the first glass I switch to water already feeling fairly light-headed.

After standing beside the punch bowl for about thirty minuets, reaching over for the occasional chip Susan walks over and stands beside me. "You liking your party?" She says in a very abnegation voice. Susan wears a very loose gray dress her hair up in a slightly loosened bun. "Ya, how about you?" I expect her to have the same answer as Caleb but she surprises me, "Its something I would've never imagined back in abnegation but its kind of fun, exciting." I nod and then we stand in silence watching everybody dance and talk.

"Hey Susan, do you mind if I steal Tris away from you?" Tobias says. I have held the wall up with Susan's help for about fifteen minutes now. Tobias smiles at me. "No that's fine." Susan says softly. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me over to the dance floor. I hear the same song that I heard in the diner coming from the large speakers.

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I will love you for a thousand more._

"This is a nice song." I whisper to Tobias, Then we move slowly across the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hey guys I am back with another update.. yay! I am sorry I didn't update the last week, I was on vacation. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the awesome support! There is a little action in this chapter but I have figured out that I am not very good at doing action.. I'll have to work on that ;)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its rights.**

* * *

My head lies on Tobias' shoulder and my arms are wrapped around his neck. I struggle to keep my eyes open and Tobias seems to notice because he pulls away and whispers in my ear, "We should go and get some sleep." I look around and notice that the big crowd of people who once occupied the room has now narrowed down to just Tobias, Christina, Matthew, Cara, Uriah, Zeke, and I. We say goodbye to the group and walk over to the white couch where Matthew sits holding a glass tablet that looks a lot like where my moms documents were held. "We will be going, thank you for hosting this awesome party." Tobias says startling Matthew, apparently he didn't see us walk up. "Oh it was no problem." Matthew smiles at us and adds, "bye".

(Tobias' P.O.V)

"So, you have decided to go by Tobias from now." I here Tris say from the couch behind me. I would've sworn she was asleep, I have had to do some late night work for the past couple days since Tris has been out of the hospital because I havent had much time for work considering almost every moment I've spent with her which I love but I still have to 'pay the bills' so to speak. "I thought you where asleep" I state twisting around to look at her. "No, I was just dosing." I get up and sit on the other side of the large couch. "It seems as I have." I say. She rolls her eyes slightly "Why, Tobias?" I sigh "I don't want to be defined by my fear anymore, every time someone would say four it would remind me of the fear I have." she yawns and snuggles back into the brown knit blanket. "That makes since" she says then closes her eyes, and I walk back to my desk and sit in the chair.

I wake up by a loud noise that comes from my computer and jolt up from the hard surface of the wooden desk. Out of instinct I turn around making sure it didn't wake Tris but then I remember that I have ear buds in. I turn my head back to my computer and get hit by a pain in my neck. This is the second time this week I have fallen asleep at this desk. I scan the computer screen with my eyes expecting just to see a fallen branch like usual but instead I see a large group, maybe about thirty or forty people, guns in hands shooting at all the guards. My fingers move around the keyboard as fast as I can manage as I hack into the alarm system speakers. Knowing I succeeded by the blaring sound of the alarms I hop up from my chair and scrounge together the extra clothes Tris and I had brought yesterday and stored in the desk. Tris appears from my side, hair tangled from sleep. She grabs her jacket and a random pair of jeans from the pile, then runs across the room to change. I grab my black sweatshirt from the drawer, pull it over my head and grab the two guns in the bottom of the drawer. Tris walks over to me with her black jeans and one of my sweatshirts on. "Why is the alarm going off?" Tris says ans we bolt out the door. "Faction lovers, they are revolting from the new non-faction life style. Matthew said something about people on the monitors planning an attack against the bureau but I didn't really think they would make it past the gates but there are about thirty or forty people outside fighting against the guards." I hand her the gun, she reaches for it without hesitation which surprises me, about two months ago she wouldn't have even taken it from my hand. She nods to me and we bolt out the door.

Winding through the long hallways we bump into Matthew. Slowing down to a jog, letting him catch up I say "Whats the plan?" Matthew looks at me and Tris and grins. "No clue."

What started out as me and Tris has formed into a large group. I see Christina running beside Zeke, Cara beside Uriah, and Shauna closes us off rolling behind. Plus a lot of people I don't know filling in the gaps. We all burst through the doors and spread out. I follow Tris to a large tree and we hide so no one can see us. I peek my head over the corner and scan the guards that are left. I spot Gorge Wu and Amar shooting near the entrance of the bureau and five more guards shooting farther along the fence. "Stay here Tris." I tell her, knowing she wont listen. "Hah, nice try." She says smugly then we both emerge from the tree and our guns go off.

"Thought I might see you here Tobias." I twist around and see Marcus's face. "What are you doing here?" I ask my voice wavering a bit, not because I am scared but how much I hate his presence. "Aww such a warm welcome from my son, yes I am doing good! thanks for asking." I roll my eyes "To answer your question, I am here to lead the revolt, these people would be nothing without me." of course he is the head of the revolt. I raise my gun and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Woah whoa whoa, I mean no harm-" He pauses. "At least not right now" He snickers and walks away to who knows where but I stay frozen in my place until Tris nudges me. I turn around and automatically feel bad for leaving Tris alone to defend herself and I. "Sorry" I mumble. She just shrugs her eyes still ahead of her.

We stop shooting untill two people start towards us. I shoot one in the upper calf and Tris shoots one in the knee. I look around for any other revolters but see none. I cautiously move away from the tree and walk back to the building to consult with Matthew. "Is that all of them." I ask him. "Appears to be, guess you can go back to your normal lives now he grins and turns to go help with the medics to get all the hurt to the hospital. I check behind me and see Tris then I grab her hand and we walk inside together.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? We could go back to the sleeping quarters or we could go to the couch room, I'd need to take a shower first but we can go for a drive.." I list options out to Tris then take a bite of my chicken leg, slightly stale from sitting out all day but still edible. Tris looks at me sadly. "All that stuff sounds great but I kinda told Christina that Zeke could take you tux shopping and Christina could take me dress shopping. I can almost see her cringe as he says it. "Trriss" I whine Knowing it'll do no good. She looks at me with sympathy then as if on cue Christina appears behind us. "Zeke said he would meet you at the sleeping quarters after you shower up Tobias" I sigh and wave to Tris as she is dragged away by Christina.

I turn the corner to the couch room because I realized I probably have more clothes in here than I would in my assigned drawer in the sleeping quarters. When I reach the door it is cracked open. "I thought me and Tris had claimed this territory Cale-" But I stop as I walk in and see Marcus spread out on the couch grinning at me. "Son, I was expecting you! Come in!" he says.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Ok, just saw Divergent the movie and a am PUMPED for this update but first let me fangirl first..**

**OH MY GOODNESS THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME! I mean the ferris wheel part.. holy peeta that was wonderful! I was smiling through the whole movie- no lie (Except when Al committed suicide, her parents died, and when will died.) I HIGHLY recommend seeing it. **

**Okay I'm done fangirling... for now :P.**

Panic enters my eyes but is quickly replaced with hatred. My hands form fists and a fire enters my lungs making it nearly impossible to breathe. I feel blood rush to my face, symptoms from a hatred only my father can pull out of me. "Get out." I say blocking emotion from my voice. "Aww such a worm welcome from my beloved son" Marcus says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I close my eyes for a second and exhale slowly so my lung don't explode from the growing fire.

I step in the room and close the door behind me. "Why are you here, and how did you know I would be here?" I ask, letting a bit of my anger slip through my voice. "Well it's not all that hard. Youve been keeping watch on all of us so I thought it would be appropriate to keep watch on you guys to so we got one of our workers to implant cameras around the beauro." He looks at me with an innocent smile but his eyes say otherwise. "congratulations on your engagement by the way, I always thought you and Tris where so-" he pauses for a second "Cute together" He snickers.

I feel like a bucket of gasoline has been added to the fire in m lungs. Marcus shifts on the couch and props his feet up on the seat of the desk chair. "What do you want Marcus?" I say not even bothering to hide the smothering fire from my lungs now growing up my throat and into my mouth. "Aww you're not going to call me father after I spent so much effort on making sure you were okay?" He wines, fake hurt in his tone. "I just wanted to inform you that I would be in the area for the next few weeks while they build back the abnegation houses." With that he walks out the door and I stand there stunned for a few seconds.

Why would he come here? Here of all places he would choose. And what does In the area mean? will he be living in the beurou or somewhere close to it? These thoughts run through my head as I make my way to the mens restroom to shower hoping that it will put out the fire in my lungs.

Once I finish in the shower I make my way over to the sleeping quarters were Zeke is supposed to meet me. I havent really talked to him one on one much since he came to the beauro, the few conversations we have had where just small talk so I am not sure if this will be awkward or not. I enter the room and see Zeke tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "Your late" he says simply. "Ya sorry I got hung up, but if I remember correctly there wasnt a specific time we were supposed to meet." I answer. "Ahh looking for the loop holes are we now?" He grins and I grin back. Maybe this wont be as awkward as I thought.

(Tris's P.O.V)

After being dragged into the shower, out of the shower, then harassed with makeup brushes we are finally in a car headed to some "wedding dress boutique" as Christina puts it. I sit in the passenger seat, my head bobbing up and down in the passenger seat of an old yellow pick up truck with Christina driving like a maniac through the long narrow gravel streets. "So have you and Tobias," she pauses "yunnow, yet?" I sigh "No Christina" She nods her head and continues to drive. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes untill she breaks it yet again. "You still have the fear?" she asks bluntly. "No Christina" I say with a hint of irritation in my voice. If there's one thing Christina doesnt care about its privacy, I guess it's from being in Candor so long.

finally we turn into a shopping center out in the middle of know where and she parks near a run down shop called "Dress n' Shoe" I look over to her and raise my eyebrows. "Are you sure they are open?" Christina rolls her eyes "Yes I'm sure!" she says enthusiastically. "How did you know about this place?" I ask. "I took Shauna just for fun. Her and Zeke have been dating for a while so I wouldn't be surprized if he popped the question soon, you know them dauntless, gettn' married so young!" I laugh, and we climb out of the car that is very high off the ground because of its large wheels.

"So we already marked out formal wedding dresses but there are so many other types that we need to narrow down." I listen to Christina talk as I look around at the racks of white dresses, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of all the dresses in the shop. "defiantly not a mermaid dress you would look goofy" I hear Christina say talking to herself. I sort through the endless sea of white fabric and lace looking for something that would look good on me.

Just when I'm about to call it quits I see a dress hanging on an empty rack near the back of the shop. I go over to get a closer look. It's a white dress with some lace near the top. I hold the dress up to my body and call Christina. She looks it over speculating it. "Wow Tris I think you might actually have picked one that wouldn't look half bad on you!" I laugh then realize she's not joking.

Once I get the dress on I check myself in the mirror. it holds my waist than loosely bellows around my legs elegantly. the top of the dress is covered in lace with a straight neck line but the lace recedes past the fabric and a little above my neck then forms quarter length sleeves. The lace stops above my hips and is replaced with white fabric down to my feet. I slip the veil over my loose bun and the Lacey veil drops to my lower back. the tiara that holds the veil is barely noticable which I like. "Come on, stop looking at yourself in the mirror stiff, let me see you!" I laugh at the remark she made to my past nick-name in dauntless initiation and open the dressing room door, the rusty hinges squeaking as they bend. "Wow Tris this is the one you look beautiful!" she exclaims excitedly. "You think?" I ask already knowing what she will say. "I know" she states "Now I saw a pair of shoes that would go great with that dress over here." I sigh and follow her over to the shoe rack.

After Christina and I bargen over what heels are to big or not we proceed to the check-out. The woman who rings us up looks like she is in her late sixtys, she has white hair framing her face and thick black framed glasses on. She rings up the dress on the screen and Christina pulls out her wallet but I stop her. "You can't pay for it Christina" I beg. "Why not, I have a job that gives me money I have nothing to do with. I don't have an apartment to pay for of food to buy, plus its dirt cheap, just call it an early wedding present." I know there is no way to win this fight so I give her a hug. The woman hands us the dress and a bag for the shoes and veil and we head out to the truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Hello peoples! I don't really have much to say except... before my next update I will put up a new story! It is going to be a lot of work so I will probably narrow this story down to only one update a week. I know, I know, it's a bummer but I have a lot of stuff I am juggling between school and reading and family.. But enough of my life, lets see whats going on in the resurgent life!**

**disclaimer: I don't own divergent guys.. I have like five dollars, I don't think that's enough money to buy out the great and powerful Veronica Roth :P**

(Tobias's P.O.V)

"How does this look?" I step out of the dressing room to let Zeke see the tux I'm wearing. "Dude I don't know, you know as much as I do" He states. "Zeke, this is the third time you have said that, you are no help whatsoever!" he smirks and leans up against one of the dressing room stalls, "Ok um, It looks good except you arent really the bow-tie type of guy so I would go with a tie." I frown "I spent like five minutes trying to tie that bow!" I whine, but I know he's right, I've never really liked bow ties. I walk back into the changing room and latch the rusty lock. A mirror covers the far wall so when I walk into the stall I automatically see myself, The tux is black with a white collared undershirt. The pants are plain black and the shoes I picked out are shiny and black with thick soles. I untie the plain white bow tie and drape it over one of the many hangers hammered into the left wall and grab the white and black striped tie I have sitting on a small platform placed in the corner of the stall. I squint to read the tiny printed instructions on the back of the case I pulled the tie out of. It takes me a few seconds to figure out how to put it on but I finally tighten it and turn towards the mirror. Candor is the first word that pops into my head but once I get over all the black and white I notice that it doesn't look half bad.

"Well hello there Candor" Zeke says when I open the door. I glare at him "Sorry I was kidding, you look sharp man." he slaps me on the back and I laugh at his remark then turn to go put my normal clothes back on.

After I've paid I go to the small car we drove and check my watch. It reads 1:00, wow we have only been out for two hours, it feels like so much longer. "How come we get the small car and the chicks get the truck?" Zeke asks as he enters the car. I shrug my shoulders and hang up my suit as Zeke proceeds to pull out of the cracked pavement parking lot.

(Caleb's P.O.V)

I sit awkwardly on a picnic blanket I've set out waiting for Susan to arrive, apple trees of the Amity orchards surround me and the black and white checkers blanket sits in the middle of an open field. The picnic basket is placed in the middle of the blanket and I have two paper plates and plastic utincles sitting on top them. I feel the blanket shift under me and I turn around my eyes met with Susan's. "Hey" I say, slightly startled by her silent arrival. "Hi" she replies, shyly. We sit in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. Then I break the silence by taking the plastic bags and plastic containers of food out of the picnic basket. "Okay, so we have ham sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, chips, carrot sticks," I ramble off the different foods I brought noticing as I speak that I probably brought to much food. After I am done reading off my over-sized list Susan says "I'll have a turkey sandwich, chips and an apple." I rummage through the food yet again but see no apple. "Sorry, I didn't bring any apples." she spreads out her hands as a gesture to all the apple trees surrounding us. "Oh ya, forgot those where there ." I mumble then hop up from the ground and lend a hand to help her get up. She blushes then takes my hand. Before she let's go I get a glance down at our hands, hers looks small in my big hand but to me it seems to fit perfectly.

"You shure you've got this?" I call up to Susan. She is about five feet in the air trying to get the only ripe apple in the tree. "Yes I'm fine Caleb!" she reaches to the nearest branch and pulls herself up, now only about a foot away from the red apple. She reaches up and grabs it then starts her precarious trek down the thin branches. About a two feet of the ground she stumbles on a branch and falls over, out of reflex I grab her waist so she doesn't fall all the way down. Not thinking I let my hands linger there for a second but then quickly pull my hands away realizing what I am doing. I feel heat rise to my face and see a light pink on Susan's face too. I wipe my hands on my pants and mumble "You okay?" she nods and we walk back to the picnic blanket.

After we finish our picnic I walk Susan to the small yellow car she rode in. She stops walking in front of the car, "What is it?" I ask slightly worried she didn't have a good time. She stands a bit taller and presses her lips to mine. They linger there for a few seconds then we she pulls away. "Sorry" she whispers, a bright red covering her cheeks. "Its fine." I say trying to hide the smile trying to spread its way across my face. She gets in the car and I watch her drive away, very satisfied with our first date.


End file.
